When i meet you
by Deane Rhododendron
Summary: Seorang bocah India yang pertama kali dia lihat di padang rumput itu. Tak dia sangka justru akan mengubah cinta, pandangan, dan takdir hidupnya. for #CPC2016


Halo semuanya!

Iya ini fic pertama saya di Ffn dengan ship crack. Mungkin ini saatnya saya mencoba lebih berani dengan meng-upload fanfic di disini. :D /eh/

 **Warning:** cerita ini merupakan fiktif dan hanya untuk hiburan semata. Penulis tak mengambil keuntungan apapun darinya. **Shonen-ai/Yaoi** , typo, maybe OOC (tapi semoga saja gak), Thailand x India.

 **Summary:** seorang bocah India yang pertama kali dia lihat di padang rumput itu. Tak Atid sangka justru akan mengubah cinta, pandangan, dan takdir hidupnya.

 **Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz**

Fanfic ini saya persembahkan untuk **#CrackPairingCelebration2016**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 _ **.**_

 _Please enjoy._

 _ **.**_

Saat itu siang, terik matahari sangat menyengat. Beberapa orang yang tidak punya kerjaan, pasti lebih memilih mendekam di rumah untuk tidur dan terbuai alam mimpi. Lain hal jika kau punya pekerjaan, -atau berlari dengan cepat seperti orang kesetanan. Ya, Seorang bocah Thailand menganggap kalau ini hari buruknya. Bukan, dia tidak sedang di kejar oleh seorang preman pasar yang suka malak orang lewat. Hari ini dia punya janji. Dan dia telat Karena ketiduran.

Akhirnya dia sampai, di sebuah warung makan minimalis yang sudah di buka sejak turun-temurun. Warung makan dengan makanan khas Vietnam. Di depannya terdapat tulisan 'Warung makan Paman Lan'. Temannya tinggal disini, dan ayahnya lah yang memiliki warung makan ini. Belum sempat bocah itu masuk kedalam, seorang gadis berkebangsaan Vietnam datang dari arah berlawanan.

"Atid, sedang apa?"

Atid membalikkan badan, dia mengenal gadis itu sebagi Diu. Temannya yang berasal dari Vietnam. Sekaligus anak dari pemilik warung ini.

"Kau pasti telat, ya?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Atid Cuma mengusap tengkuknya. Dia tersenyum tanpa mengucapkan sesuatu. Tanpa di beri tahu lagi, Diu sudah tahu jawabannya. "Ya, sudah. Tunggu disini. Nanti aku ambilkan untukmu." Kata gadis itu sambil masuk kedalam.

Jadi Atid menunggu. Karena lelah akibat berlarian, dia pun duduk diatas tumpukan jerami yang tak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri. Matanya menatap ke depan. Beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang memberikannya salam selamat siang. Tentu saja orang-orang disana mengenal dirinya.

Sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang longgar, matanya tertuju pada sosok bocah di sebuah padang rumput di sebelah jalanan. Bocah itu duduk di bawah sebuah pohon sambil memainkan seruling berbahan bambu. Kulitnya exotic, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya merah ceri, dan mata madunya terlihat begitu damai dengan alis tebal yang dia miliki.

-Atid menyerngit. Alisnya lucu juga. Tapi serius, di matanya dia sangat manis.

"Atid..?" bocah Thailand itu mengerjap. Si gadis yang di tunggu-tunggu datang juga. Dia berdiri dari duduknya dan gadis itu memberikan barang yang dia inginkan. "ini..maaf lama, tadi ayah sibuk menyiapkan hidangan untuk pelanggan."

Mata Atid tertuju pada sebuah guci kecil di tangan sang gadis. Atid mengambilnya dengan hati-hati dan menaruhnya dalam tas yang tadi sempat dia bawa.

"Terimakasih, Kalau gitu aku pamit dulu." Ucap Atid tersenyum lembut. lalu berbalik dan berjalan ke rumahnya. Diu hanya membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan.

Atid sempat melirik ke samping. Si bocah manis itu sudah tak ada disana.

=00=

Di hari ke hari. Minggu ke minggu. Bulan ke bulan. Setiap Atid balik ke rumah makan paman Lan , dia bakal melihat sosok si bocah manis itu. yang pastinya selalu duduk manis di bawah pohon sambil memaikan seruling berbahan bambu.

Kali ini penasaran telah memakan dirinya. Dia memperhatikan bocah itu lebih lama.

Masih sama. Tak ada yang berubah. Bocah itu ada disana. Duduk dibawah pohon sambil memainkan seruling. Sapi-sapi tampak tak mengindah keberadaan si bocah dan lebih memilih memakan rumput-rumput hijau itu.

"Atid, sedang apa kamu?"

Atid mengangkat alis, dia menengok kearah seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut ekor kuda. Mata coklat miliknya tampak memandang Thailand dengan wajah penasaran. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Diu yang dia kenal.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." dia membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "kamu tahu siapa anak lelaki itu?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang itu." Atid menunjukk kearah sang bocah. Mata Diu mengikutinya dan melihat sosok anak lelaki yang sedang bermain seruling di bawah pohon. Diu ber 'oh' ria seketika.

"Namanya Narain Ashvik. Dia dari India." Tangannya dia lipat. Lalu melanjutkan, "Menurutku dia lumayan misterius. Jarang berbicara, suka tersenyum dan kerjanya Cuma main seruling saja." katanya Sambil membenarkan tas gendong yang dia bawa untuk ke pasar.

"Kenapa dia suka disana?"

"Entahlah.. tanya saja padanya." Diu mengangkat bahu. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Atid yang masih berdiri disitu. Atid melihat kearah Diu yang semakin jauh. Lalu pandangannya kembali kepada bocah itu- Narain. Dan Atid hampir terlonjak karena Narain sepertinya sadar di perhatikan. Bocah India itu menatapnya dengan intens. Beberapa saat hanya menatap datar sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum lembut kearah Atid.

Atid tidak salah lihat. Dia tahu bahwa itu semua nyata. Bahkan mukanya yang terasa memanas, dan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang juga nyata.

"Diu!" seseorang berteriak dari belakang. Atid berbalik dan melihat paman Lan, ayahnya Diu yang melihat-lihat ke sekitar mencari putrinya. Lalu mata pria kepala empat itu memandang kearah Atid. "Atid, dimana Diu?"

Atid menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "tadi dia sudah pergi. Sepertinya ke Pasar." Paman Lan menghela nafas. Tangannya dia tumpu di pinggang.

"Bisa kamu mengejarnya? Aku lupa memberi tahu dia untuk membeli rempah." Ungkap pria itu. Atid sempat termenung. Pandangannya dia alihkan kembali dimana Narain berada. Sayangnya, bocah itu sudah tidak ada. Atid mendesah kecewa. Lalu kembali menatap Paman Lan sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah.."

=00=

Keesoka harinya Atid berpegang teguh bahwa dia akan mendekati Narain dan bertanya padanya. sekalian berkenalan dan mendapatkan teman. Jadi untuk sekian kalinya, dia datang ke rumah makan paman Lan. Membuat beberapa orang disana yang hapal betul dengannya bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa gerangan engkau sering kemari, Atid?" tanya pria paruh baya yang Atid kenal sebagai pandai besi. Kerjanya tiap hari. Mengasah besi-besi, dan membuatnya menjadi barang berguna dari hasil permintaan klien. Atid Cuma tersenyum menanggapi. Bilang padanya bahwa hanya sedang ingin saja datang kesini sering-sering.

Lalu matanya teralihkan kearah padang rumput di depannya. Kali ini tak ada sapi-sapi yang berkeliaran. Hanya si bocah India yang duduk manis di bawah pohon.

kakinya melangkah agak cepat. Berjalan mendekati si bocah. Ketika sudah sampai di samping Narain, Atid terdiam sebentar. Bocah itu tampak tak sadar keberadaannya karena dia sedang serius memainkan serulingnya.

"Em.. hallo?" akhirnya Atid membuka suara. Si bocah menghentikan permainannya. Mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok Atid yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil membetulkan letak kacamata.

"Hai.." Narain membalas dengan senyuman manis. Atid terpesona. Dia mengusap tengkuknya. Lalu secara sepihak menduduki dirinya di samping Narain.

"Namaku Atid Channarong." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tanganya kepada Narain. Bocah itu membalas jabatan tangan Atid. Masih dengan senyuman manis dia berkata,

"Narain Ashvik." Katanya tanggap. Atid tersenyum. Bukannya dia tak tahu nama bocah itu. malahan dia sudah tahu dari kemarin berkat informasi dari Diu. Tapi Narain itu adalah orang yang menarik bagi Atid. Hanya mengatahui nama dan asalnya, tetap tidak membuat rasa penasarannya pudar untuk mencari tahu lebih dalam tentang Narain.

"Aku dengar kamu tidak berasal dari sini." Atid masih memandangnya. Dan Narain tidak terlalu kaget mendengarnya.

"Iya, aku dari India.. "

"Apa yang membuat kamu disini?"

Ada jeda sesaat sebelum Narain benar-benar berbicara.

"Ibuku seorang dokter. Dan kami suka berpergian. Hanya saja kami lebih lama menetap disini karena tugas ibu disini belum selesai." Atid mengangkat alisnya sambil mengangguk mengerti. Narain cukup terbuka untuk memberi tahu informasi pada orang yang baru dia kenal.

"Ibu kamu seorang dokter apa?"

"Dia dokter hewan."

"Benarkah? Susah mencari dokter hewan di tempat seperti ini."

Narain mengangguk setuju. "Maka dari itu kami datang ke desa ini." dia memandang kearah mata onyx milik Atid. Wajah si bocah Thailand itu terkena bayangan daun dari sinar matahari. "apa kamu suka gajah, Atid?"

Alisnya terangkat karena tertarik. "tentu saja. Aku suka sekali gajah.." Bibir merah ceri Narain membentuk senyum lebar.

"Kalau gitu, mau kah kamu ikut aku ke penangkaran hewan di dekat hutan dalam? Ada bayi gajah yang baru lahir."

Sebuah kejutan. Atid tak mungkin menolak.

=00=

Tempat itu lumayan luas. Tempat penangkaran untuk hewan yang sakit dan terluka. Narain membawanya untuk menemui ibunya yang ada di dalam kantor. Dan pertama kali Atid melihat, ibunya Narain sangat cantik. Wanita itu memiliki tubuh tinggi dengan kulit coklat. Hidungnya mancung, dan rambutnya panjang sepunggung. Walau begitu, dia tak memiliki warna mata madu seperti Narain.

Wanita itu pun punya sifat yang lembut. Dia membawa dirinya dan Narain berkeliling penangkaran. Menceritikan kisah semua hewan-hewan disini. Dari yang sakit karena virus, infeksi akibat luka berat, sampai terluka akibat manusia. Ibunya Narain merawat semua hewan-hewan itu di penangkaran. Lalu melepasnya lagi ketika sudah sembuh. Pandangan Atid padanya setelah itu, adalah sosok wanita yang luar biasa.

"Dan ini.. adalah kandang gajah." katanya ketika mereka sampai di depan kandang dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar. Di dalamnya terdapat dua sampai tiga gajah. dan ada beberapa perawat disana. Ibu Narain membuka pagar pembatas kandang dan mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk."Kalian boleh melihat-melihat kedalam. Tapi ingat, jangan berisik. Mereka sensitive dengan suara."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Atid. Wanita itu tersenyum penuh makna.

"Ulah manusia. Gajah-gajah ini memiliki memori traumatis dengan suara berisik." Atid tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut. "Ibu ada urusan, jadi kalian bisa melakukannya sendiri. Beberapa perawat akan membantu. Selamat bersenang-senang." Ucap wanita itu sambil menutup pagar. Lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka di dalam.

"Ayo, Atid.. bayi gajahnya ada disana." Narain menariknya pelan kedepan. mendekati sebuah bilik besar di depan pandangannya. Seorang perawat perempuan tampak sedang bersih-bersih di dalam, Narain masuk ke dalam begitu saja. lalu menduduki dirinya di depan tumpukan jerami yang lumayan tebal. menyuruh Atid untuk mengikutinya. Jadi Atid duduk di sampingnya. Melihat seekor bayi gajah yag sedang tertidur pulas.

"Bagaimana?" Narain bertanya padanya dengan senyum mengembang. Atid ikut tersenyum pada bocah India itu.

"Luar biasa… lihat lah gajah ini. ini mengagumkan." Ucapnya begitu terlena pada pandangan di depanya. "Gajah ini, imut sekali."

Narain tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan Atid. Dia merangkak agak dekat sampai benar-benar berada di sampaing bayi gajah. Lalu tangan Narain mengelus pelan kepala Bayi gajah itu.

"Mau mengelusnya?" Atid tak bisa menolak. Dia pun ikut mendekati dan mengelus si bayi gajah. Melihat ekornya yang bergerak, dan nafas teratur yang menandakan si bayi sangat sehat.

Pandangannya beralih kearah Narain. Mata bocah itu melihat si bayi gajah dengan tatapan lembut. Yang membuat jantungnya berdetak cukup cepat. Dan seperti ada kupu-kupu terbang tak menentu di dalam perutnya, menggelitik tapi memberi kesan manis. Atid merasa bahwa darah berdesir mengalir ke wajahnya, membuatnya terasa panas. Dan dia baru sadar, kalau jarak mereka begitu dekat.

"Atid. Kamu kenapa? Wajahmu merah. kau sakit?"

Atid menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. "t-tidak.. aku rasa mungkin karena udaranya panas." Itu kebohongan belaka. Karena seharusnya dia sudah terbiasa.

Narain menanggapinya dengan tertawa pelan. "Baiklah.. habis ini kita makan ek krim yuk?" Narain memandangnya penuh harap. Sekali lagi Atid tak bisa menolak. Dia mengangguk setuju sambil mengiyakan.

Dan sepertinya mereka tak sadar, kalau sang bayi gajah begitu nyaman karena pelukan dan belaian mereka.

=00=

Atid tak menyangka kalau seseorang bisa mengubah hidupnya. Dia tak pernah berpikir untuk mengikuti pendidikan yang tinggi. Hari-harinya biasa saja dengan membantu orang tua angkatnya bertani, atau membantu paman dan Diu berdagang di warung makan milik mereka. Menghasilkan beras dari padi-padi yang dia tanam, atau mendapat sedikit bayaran karena membantu paman. Atid sudah bersyukur dengan semua itu.

Tapi semuanya berubah kala dia bertemu dengan Narain. Bocah India itu tak hanya merebut hatinya. Tapi juga mengubah pandangan akan hidupnya. Bahwa dengan bermodal 'cukup' saja itu tak berguna di dunia modern ini. Narain berkata, dia ingin menjadi dokter. Mengikuti jalur ibunya. Membantu hewan-hewan yang tersakiti untuk di sembuhkan. Atid pikir, tentu biaya menjadi dokter akan sangat tinggi. Terlebih biaya yang di keluarkan oleh ibunya untuk membantu hewan-hewan itu tak sebanding dengan pemasukan.

"Mungkin ini sudah takdir. Ibu menjadi dokter karena ingin membantu. Bukan karena uang.. tapi susah juga ya, apalagi Narain juga ingin jadi dokter."

Tapi itu tak menurunkan semangat Narain. Bocah India itu terus belajar dan berusaha. Tapi Atid juga berpikir, kalau Narain akan lebih mudah mendapat pendidikan karena ibunya sendiri adalah orang yang lumayan punya nama. Selain dia wanita dengan tekad baja dan dermawan, semua kenalan dan temannya adalah orang-orang kaya, dokter, politisi, pejabat, direktur perusahaan.

Ketika Atid ingin bermain bersama Narain dengan mengunjungi penangkaran yang juga menjadi rumah Narain, dia tak sengaja mengintip ibu Narain dan seorang lelaki asing. Rambutnya pirang, kulitnya putih pucat, matanya bewarna hijau, dan alisnya sangat tebal. Bahkan lebih tebal dari Narain.

"Aku akan membiayai sekolah Narain. Kamu tak perlu khawatir." kata pria asing itu. Atid awalnya tak terlalu mengerti karena dia menggunakan bahasa asing.

"Terimakasih, Arthur. Aku bersyukur punya teman seperti kamu." Ibunya tersenyum ceria pada pria itu.

Lalu ke esokan harinya, dia di kunjungin oleh Narain di warung makan paman Lan. Cukup membuat dirinya terkejut. Terlebih paman Lan dan Diu. Kali ini bocah India itu mengenakan baju tradisonal negerinya. Diu terbengong-bengong ketika Narain masuk kedalam dengan wajah biasa. Dan paman Lan hampir menjatuhkan sodet yang dia pegang. Atid sadar kalau mereka berlebihan.

"Permisih.."

Atid menyikut Diu dan paman Lan. Lalu mendekati Narain. "Hei, ada apa? tumben datang kesini?" Narain hanya tersenyum memandangnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Boleh kita bicara?"

Atid mengerjap. Dia memandang kearah paman Lan dan Diu. "aku masih ada pekerjaan. Kamu mau menunggu?" Narain mengangguk. Dia sama sekali tak keberatan. Jadi Atid kembali bekerja menjadi pelayan disana. Sibuk dengan kegiatannya dengan membersihkan meja dan mengantar pesanan pelanggan.

Tak jauh, Narain duduk di sebuah meja yang dekat dengan dapur. hanya memperhatikan Atid sedari tadi. Tak menyangka kalau segelas es kelapa baru saja terhidang di mejanya. Kepalanya mengandah dan melihat Diu yang memandangnya dengan muka tegang. Narain tersenyum padanya.

" _Namaste.."_ sapa Narain padanya, gadis itu hanya memainkan jari-jarinya.

"H-hai..sepertinya kamu dekat sekali dengan Atid, ya…"

Narain mengangguk. "Dia orang baik kok. Dan teman yang menyenangkan diajak bermain. Kamu juga dekat dengannya kan.." Diu termangu. Tak menyangka bahwa Narain akan berbicara banyak padanya.

"I-iya.. aku sudah berteman dengan dia semanjak kami sangat kecil." Katanya pelan. Narain mengangguk lagi. Dia mengambil gela es kelapa itu agar dekat dengannya.

"Makasih ya buat es kelapanya. Oh, ya. nama kamu Diu kan? Maaf saat itu aku tak banyak berbicara padamu."

Diu menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. sebenarnya aku hanya penasaran saja denganmu." Narain tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapan si gadis.

"Kalau begitu duduklah. Tanyakan saja padaku. Akan aku jawab.."

Atid merasa kalau pekerjaannya kali ini terasa lama. Setiap pesanan pelanggang, bersih-bersih, dan lainnya terasa seperti menguras banyak waktu. Mungkin ini akibat dari rasa tak nyaman karena Narain menunggunya. Tapi perasaan itu langsung sedikit terobati ketika melihat Narain yang asyik mengobrol dengan Diu. Gadis itu terlihat tertawa karena ucapan Narain. Dan Narain tampak santai berbicara, mungkin sambil melakukan beberapa gerakan. Atid tersenyum di buatnya. Selain dirinya, Narain ternyata bisa membuat Diu banyak tertawa.

Akhirnya pekerjaannya selesai. Dia mengambil air putih dan duduk di depan Narain yang beberapa menit lalu sudah sendirian. Narain memegang gelasnya lama.

"Jadi, ada apa ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Atid langsung. Jari-jari Narain bermain diatas meja. Mata madu miliknya menatap Atid dengan serius. Jarang sekali.

"Kamu tahu kan kalau aku ingin menjadi dokter seperti ibu?" Atid mengangguk. "ibu aku punya teman dekat dari Britania Raya. Namanya Arthur Kirkland. dia orangnya mungkin agak menyebalkan karena sifatnya dan mulutnya yang kadang tak bisa di jaga. Tapi dia orang baik.."

Atid masih menunggu. Mendengarkan kisah yang di ceritakan Narain. Ternyata pria yang pernah dia lihat waktu itu bernama Arthur, dan orang asing dari Britania Raya,

"sir Arthur akan membiayai semua pendidikan aku." Atid sudah mengetahuinya. "Tapi…asalkan aku mau ikut dia kesana."

Atid masih tak membalas. Masih mendengar. Dan waktu terasa lambat.

"Mungkin aku bisa mengejar mimpiku disana."

Atid mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kapan kamu akan pergi?" tanya Atid padanya. Narain menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Sebenarnya masih lama. Nanti ketika aku lulus SMA, aku akan langsung terbang ke Britania Raya bersama sir Arthur." Dia menumpu tangannya pada meja. "lagipula…"

"lagipula kenapa?" kali ini Atid bertanya. Narain tersenyum penuh makna kepadanya.

"Aku masih ingin melihat Toto tumbuh dewasa.."

Benar. Atid lupa dengannya. Toto, si bayi gajah yang pernah dia temui kala itu bersama Narain. Enam bulan yang lalu. Mereka berdua berjanji untuk melihatnya tumbuh.

=00=

Dan disinilah mereka. di penangkaran tempat hewan-hewan itu berada. Sambil memandikan Toto yang tampak menikmati pemandiannya sambil bermain busa. Dia melihat sosok Narain yang serius memandikan Toto. Atid harus membiasakan diri di dekat Narain agar jantungnya tak berdegup kencang terus-menerus.

Ketika dia sedang memberi makan Toto, Atid pernah melihat Narain duduk di depan rumahnya sambil membaca buku. Atau sekedar mengulang pelajaran dari sekolah mereka. Atid sendiri sadar, kuliah di luar negeri adalah beban yang harus di tanggung. Narain harus bisa mengikuti nilai akademis sekolah luar. Atau ketika hanya ada dirinya dengan Toto, dia terkadang curhat dengan anak gajah itu.

"To.. aku benar-benar menyukainya. Tapi dia akan pergi nanti demi menggapai mimpi. Apakah perasaan aku akan tersampaikan..?" anak gajah yang sudah berumur tiga tahun itu Cuma melihatnya. Lalu mengambil air dari ember di sampingnya dengan belalainya. Dan menyeburkannya ke muka Atid.

Atid tahu maksud di gajah itu.

Maka dari itu. Atid juga mengejar Narain. Waktunya yang bisa dia gunakan untuk membantu paman Lan justu di alihkan dengan fokus belajar. Setiap pulang sekolah, Atid akan mengulangnya agar tak lupa. Orang tua angkatnya kebingungan. Tapi mereka membiarkan dia. Bahkan paman Lan, pernah sekali dia bertanya.

"Tumben sekali kamu serius dengan sekolah."

"Iya, paman.. aku ingin kuliah."

Pernyataan darinya yang membuat Diu menyemburkan es campurnya.

Semuanya mereka jalani seperti biasa. Mereka bersekolah, belajar, bermain, merawat Toto, berbicara tentang masa depan, dan terus eperti itu tanpa bosan. Diantara mereka yang sedang seru-seruan, Diu terkadang mengintip dari kejauhan hanya sekedar untuk melihat karena penasaran. Gadis itu bisa merasakan masa depan ketika memandang dua bocah di depannya. Tangannya meremas bajunya. Mungkin kah dia juga bisa seperti mereka?

Lalu inilah akhirnya. Enam tahun bersama serasa begitu cepat. Mereka semua baru saja menyelesaikan kelulusan dari SMA mereka. dan Narain? Pria muda itu sudah benar-benar berkemas. Besok dia akan pergi ke bandara yang ada di pusat kota. Pria Inggris itu akan menjemputnya dengan mobil yang dia bawa.

"Aku sama sekali tak menyangka." Dia memandang Narain yang sedang merapikan baju kedalam koper. "pertama kali kita bertemu..-sampai sekarang. Rasanya cepat sekali.."

Narain tersenyum riang kearahnya. Dia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Atid sekedar untuk melihat lebih dekat si pria muda Thailand itu.

"Aku rasa, sebelum benar-benar pergi ke Scotland, aku sudah akan merindukanmu duluan."

Atid mendengus geli. Dia tersenyum balik pada Narain. "benarkah? Apakah rasa rindu kamu begitu besar?"

"Mungkin saja.. aneh rasanya. Aku sering bepergian tapi –ini berbeda." Narain menaruh syal merah kedalam kopernya dengan wajah yang tak bisa Atid mengerti. Narain menduduki dirinya di samping Atid. Tangannya memegang tangan Atid dan melihat kedalam mata Onyx itu. "Aku tak mau menyesal. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya."

Eh?

=00=

Matanya menatap langit, tak biasanya cuaca hari itu mendung. Padahal minggu kemarin terik matahari menyengat sampai-sampai Atid sendiri malas untuk keluar. Tak jauh beberapa langkah darinya, Atid melihat sosok Narain yang sedang berbicara dengan ibunya berdua. Tangan lentik itu mengusap pelan wajah Narain. Tersenyum haru karena anaknya akan pergi berjauhan darinya. Koper-koper di taruh dalam bagasi mobil oleh Arthur Kirkland, pria yang akan menjadi ayah asuh Narain disana.

"Kamu tak mengucapkan salam padanya?" seorang gadis bertubuh elok berbicara di sampingnya. Diu bahkan sudah terlihat berbeda ketika umurnya bertambah. Kadang-kadang pubertas itu bisa mengerikan.

"Narain sedang bersama ibunya." Tapi tak bisa Atid pungkiri, Diu benar-benar menjadi cantik. Pantas saja kalau dia sekarang di nobatkan sebagai kembang desa di sini. "Kamu sendiri? Tidak pergi?"

Diu melipat tangannya di depan dada. "aku akan ke Bangkok seminggu dari sekarang. Doakan aku agar di terima di universitas sana." Atid tersenyum sambil mengangguk sebagai tanggapan. "Kamu juga? Sudah memutuskan untuk kuliah dimana?"

Mata Atid beralih kembali kearah Narain. "Aku akan mencari beasiswa keluar negeri."

"Serius? Kamu bilang tak akan jauh-jauh."

"Aku berubah pikiran.."

Masih ingat dia kejadian semalam.

" _ **Aku tak mau menyesal. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya."**_

 _ **Atid mengerjapkan mata. Lalu dia mengerutkan alisnya karena tak mengerti. "Apa yang mau kamu katakan?"**_

" _ **Aku rasa aku tak akan kembali kesini. Mungkin akau akan menetap disana sampai mendapatkan pekerjaan."**_

" _ **Kamu..tidak mau membantu ibumu?"**_

" _ **Ibuku akan tinggal di Scotland denganku ketika aku sudah bekerja. Lagipula, dia juga akan pensiun."Atid masih tak membalas. "Tapi aku akan mengunjungimu kemari. Ibuku tak langsung begitu saja pensiun."**_

" _ **A-aku…aku akan pulang sekarang. Kamu beristirahatlah." Dia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Atid.**_

" _ **Atid tunggu-"**_

 _ **Dia bahkan tak mengindah teriakan Narain dari kamar.**_

" _ **Atid!"**_

 _._

.

"Atid!" dia tersadar dari lamunannya. Mengalihkan wajahnya kearah si gadis yang memandangnya dengan alis berkerut. "Kenapa kamu? Dari tadi melamun terus."Atid mengusap kepalanya. Lalu memberikan senyuman permintaan maaf pada Diu. Gadis itu menghela nafas.

"Narain akan segera pergi. Dia sudah ada di dalam mobil. Tak mau mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya?" Atid tak melakukan apa-apa untuk sejenak. Lalu berjalan pelan kearah mobil itu. Menopang tangannya pada jendela mobil sambil melihat Narain yang menundukan kepalanya membaca buku.

"Narain…" pria muda itu mendongakan kepalanya. "Aku minta maaf soal semalam..aku.."

"Tidak apa-apa. aku tahu kalau kamu kesal." senyum Narain mengembang di wajah. "Tak usah di pikirkan. Aku juga tak mau meninggalkan tempat ini." ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum dia melanjutkan. "berikan salamku pada Toto, ya.."

Atid tersenyum kecil. "baik..akan aku sampaikan."

Arthur memasuki mobilnya. Memasukan kunci mobil dan menyalakan mobil. Lalu memandang keluar melihat tiga manusia yang berdiri disana. "Mungkin ini ucapan kami yang terakhir. Doakan kami selamat dalam perjalanan, ya. sampai jumpa." Dia menarik pedal, dan menginjak gas, menjalankan mobil yang mulai menjauhi rumah.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" Ibu Narain setengah berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan. Diu dan Atid pun ikut melambaikan tangan. Mengucapkan salam perpisahan tanpa kata.

=00=

"Ujian yang kau jalani lancar?" Atid melirik sebentar ke samping dengan tatapan seadanya. Dia terlalu sibuk pada handpone di depannya. Pria di samping yang berbicara dengannya itu tak berhenti bertanya aneh-aneh padanya. "Ayolah.. ini bukan pertanyaan aneh. Sudah tiga tahun lebih kau kuliah disini dengan nilai memuaskan. Tak pernah berpikir untuk bekerja di perusahaan ternama?"

Atid menghela nafas lelah "sudah aku katakan padamu, Alfred. Aku akan bekerja di Eropa. Sekaligus bertemu teman lama."

"Amerika membutuhkan pelajar sepertimu."

"Aku tak akan menghabiskan hidupku disini."

" _Dude!_ Eropa ada di sebrang laut!"

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

Kali ini Alfred yang menghela nafas. Pria asal Amerika itu mengambil cola yang tadi tergeletak di samping meja tempat dia duduk. Sudah berteman selama tiga tahun lebih mereka sambil membagi apartmen untuk tempat tinggal. Alfred pertama kali bertemu dengan si pria Thailand ketika dia sedang mencari tempat tinggal di negeri paman Sam. Pria itu datang kesini sebagai pelajar luar negeri yang mendapatkan beasiswa untuk belajar disini. Karena Alfred sendiri tak punya cukup uang untuk membayar sewa, dia memutuskan untuk mengajak Atid dengan berbagi apartmen. Untungnya pria Thailand itu mau.

"Kenapa sedari awal kau tidak mengambil beasiswa disana?" Alfred membuka suara lagi. Atid masih tampak sibuk dengan handponenya. " _Hello_!" si empu mengangkat alis. Membetulkan kacamatanya yang miring lalu menatap kearah Alfred.

"Inginnya sih begitu. Tapi orang tua angkatku menyuruhku untuk ke Amerika karena mereka punya sahabat lama disini..begitulah."

"Jika begitu kenapa tak tinggal dengannya?"

Atid mengangkat bahu. "Dia tinggal jauh dari tempat kuliahku. Tapi setidaknya dia mau membiayai hidupku disini."

"Uang bulananmu berasal darinya?"

"Iya."

"Dia itu-"

"Kamu tahu Yao Wang?"

Alfred menyemburkan Colanya ke samping. " _What!?_ Pengusaha asal Cina itu? _dude!_ Usahanya terkenal di Amerika. Bagaiman-"

"Jangan tanya. Aku pun tak tahu…" Atid kembali serius pada handponenya. Mengirim email pada Diu yang ada di Bangkok. Disana sedang musim panas. Tapi Florida juga sama panasnya. "lalu kau? Ingin kemana setelah kuliah?"

Alfred mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di meja. "mengambil pekerjaan yang sama dengan jenis kuliahku."

"Apa kau tak punya mimpi?"

"Enak saja."

"Hukum kan. Kamu benar-benar akan bekerja di pemerintahan?"

"Yah.. orang bilang dunia politik cocok untukku." Alfred mendengus geli. "Mungkin ini efek dari ayah juga." Atid mengirim emailnya pada Diu yang lumayan panjang. Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Alfred dengan wajah datar. Sebelum tersenyum lebar.

"Abaikan pertanyaanku tadi. Mau makan Hamburger? Aku traktir." Pernyataan dari Atid yang membuat wajahnya yang sempat murung kembali cerah.

"Boleh nih? Yang _large_ tapi ya!"

=00=

Hampir setahun setelahnya Atid dan Alfred kuliah disana. Mengerjakan skripsi dan mengejar-ngejar dosen pembimbing demi menyelesaikan mata kuliah. Berat memang. Tapi semua itu sepadan. Atid menjadi mahasiswa ternbaik di fakultasnya. Lulus dengan nilai memuaskan dan masa depan cerah.

"Juan! Minta birnya satu!" Alfred berteriak dairi luar beternder. Duduk manis bersama Atid dan beberapa teman lainnya yang sedang berpesta atas kelulusan mereka. "kamu tahu, Atid? Ini adalah yang terbaik dari sebuah kelulusan. Ketika aku lulus SMA aku berdansa dengan cewek tercantik di sekolah. Sayangnya aku tak menjadi raja prom."

Atid mendengus geli mendengar penuturan Alfred. Bar ini di penuhi oleh mantan mahasiswa yang sudah lulus semua. Beberapa Atid kenal dan beberapa tidak. Karena banyak juga yang berasal dari fakultas lain. Dan yang berasal dari jurusan pertanian seperti dirinya Cuma sedikit disini.

"Hampir semua yang berasal dari jurusan pertanian sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan dan memutuskan untuk tinggal disana secepat mungkin. Aku malah bingung kenapa mahasiswa berprestasi, terbaik, sepertimu belum mendapatkan pekerjaan." Seorang gadis berbuka suara di sampingnya. Atid mengenalnya sebagai Natalya. Mahasiwi yang juga berasal dari fakultas hukum seperti Alfred. Tapi mereka beda jurusan.

Atid memandang Natalya. Gadis itu sebenarnya sangat cantik, kulitnya putih, hidungnya mancung, dan tubuhnya tinggi semampai. Mata biru keungan miliknya tampak berkilat jenaka. Dia memakai dress _ocean blue._ Yang cocok sekali di tubuhnya. Atid sendiri bingung kenapa gadis ini belum pacar.

Oh ya- kalau tidak salah Natalya memiliki predikat sebagai nenek sihir berkedok bidadari.

"Dia bilang akan bekerja di Eropa." Alfred berbicara duluan sebelum Atid sempat membalas. Alis Natalya terangkat.

"Dari jurusan pertanian seperti kamu? Akan lebih mudah mendapat pekerjaan disini. Atau kamu memang ingin kembali ke negaramu." Ungkap Natalya lagi sembali meminum _margarita_ dingin miliknya.

Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum Atid membalas,"sebenarnya.. aku tak terlalu yakin akan pergi ke Eropa." Ungkapnya. Kali ini Alfred yang terkaget-kaget, "mungkin aku akan menetap disini. Atau.. kembali. Entahlah." Atid mengambil gelas birnya dan meneguknya perlahan. Menghabiskan setengah gelas.

"woahh, seseorang sedang kebingungan." Alfred tertawa kecil. Mengejek Atid.

"Diamlah.." ada jeda sesaat sebelum Atid melanjjutkan, "tapi aku akan bekerja disini.."

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menepuk punggungnya.

"Hei, Atid!" pria Thailand itu melihat kebelakang. Dan senyumnya mengembang ketika mengetahui siapa yang orang yang menepuknya.

"Rangga. Hei.. astaga apa kabar? Sudah berbulan-bulan kita tak berbicara." Rangga tersenyum senang. "Kemana saja kau?"

"Ya, benar. Yang lain berpesata dank au malah menghilang." Sambung Alfred.

"Iya, _sorry guys._ Setelah kelulusan aku sempat kembali ke Indonesia. Masalah keluarga. Tapi semuanya sudah beres. Dan…" dia melihat kearah Natalya. "hallo, Natalya. Kamu tampak cantik." Natalya mendengus geli.

"Kamu terlambat, bodoh. Aku tak tahu teman kencanmu itu Atid."

Apa?

Atid menyerngit alis. Dia melihat Rangga dan Natalya bersamaan. Dimana dua orang berbeda gender di depannya saling menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit Atid artikan. Alfred di samping kanannya menepuk pundaknya. membuat Atid mengalihkan pandangan ke pria Amerika itu. dan pandangan Alfred sendiri sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya.

Rangga tertawa geli. "Ohh.. apa itu menganggumu? Mungkin aku harus mengajakmu ke sesuatu tempat. Ingin ikut nona?" Rangga mengulurkan tangannya. Tak Atid maupun Alfred sangka, bahwa gadis asal Belarusia itu membalas uluran tangan Rangga dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Cara yang bagus, Rangga.." tutur Natalya. Masih dengan wajah datar.

"So, tuan-tuan. Kami permisih dulu. Senang bertemu dengan kamu, Atid. Nanti kita berbicara lagi. Oh dan Alfred juga." Rangga menyengir pada mereka. Dan sebelum dua pasangan itu berjalan menjauhi mereka, Atid tak salah lihat bahwa Natalya mengedipkan sebelah mata kepada mereka.

" _dude.."_ Alfred mengeluarkan suara. "Kau lihat itu?"

"Lihat apa?"

"Lihat mereka?" Atid memandang Alfred dengan pandangan bingung. "Jangan pura-pura bodoh." Alfred melotot padanya.

"Yah.. aku lihat, okay."

" _dude!_ " Alfred tertawa tak percaya. Dia meneguk birnya sampai habis. Bukan salah pria itu juga. Atid sendiri mengerti.

Harus Atid ralat pemikiran dia tentang si gadis tadi.

=00=

Sudah bertahun-tahun Atid tinggal di Amerika. Bekerja di pertanian memang lumayan berat. Walau sekarang dia tidak lagi mencangkul dan menanam hasil taninya seperti dulu. Tapi mengerjakan dokumen, proposal, dan mengatur hasil produksi itu membutuhkan tenaga. Terutama pikirannya. Jika saja hasil tani ada yang kurang bisa-bisa tempat perusahaan dia kerja rugi besar. Dan gajinya bisa-bisa di potong karena keteledoran. Tidak. Itu bukan Atid yang inginkan.

Tapi ini sudah lima tahun. Di tambah ketika kuliah. Jadi Sembilan tahun dia tinggal di Amerika. Bekerjaannya pun baik-baik saja. dia hidup normal. Tinggal di rumah yang dia beli dari usahanya. Kalau mau dikata, Atid sudah benar-benar sukses. Penghasilannya juga cukup besar. Tabungannya di bank sudah sangat banyak. Belum lagi asuransi pensiun dari perusahaan tempat dia kerja.

Walau begitu, masih saja terasa ada yang kurang. Sampai dia mendapatkan sebuah undangan pernikahan dari Diu. Gadis itu akan menikah dengan pria yang dia temui di restaurant tempat dia bekerja. Atid mendapat email dari Diu bahwa pria itu berasal dari Macau.

 **To: Atidchannarong**

 **From: diunguyen12**

 **Namanya Andy Wang. Dia seorang Volunteer. Dan ini memang sangat klise -Pria tampan, baik, dan dermawan yang pernah aku temui. Aku rasa kamu juga akan menyukainya.**

Atid tersenyum kecil. Jarang sekali mendengar seorang Diu seperti itu. Tapi gadis itu pastinya sedang kasmaran.

 **To:** **diunguyen12**

 **From:** **Atidchannarong**

 **Aku tak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya. Sampaikan kabarku pada calon suamimu.**

Kirim.

=00=

Kampung halamannya sudah mulai berubah. Yang dulunya masih tentram, sekarang sudah lumayan ramai. Atid tak pernah ingat bahwa kampungnya memiliki sebuah supermarket besar yang ternyata di buat di depan rumah warung makan "paman Lan". Yang dulunya adalah padang rumput luas. Tempat Atid pertama kali bertemu dengan Narain.

Hah, dasar nostalgia. Dan ternyata banyak sekali penduduk pindahan dari luar yang menetap disini.

"Atid, senang bertemu dengan kamu." Itu adalah ucapan Diu ketika mereka bertemu kembali. Gadis itu benar-benar sangat cantik. Calon suaminya sedang berbicara dengan paman Lan di belakangnya. "Lihat lah kau. Bukan lagi bocah berbaju kumal yang dulu aku kenal." Atid mendengus geli.

"Aku cukup sukses disana. Kurasa kamu pun juga. Seorang chef yang bekerja di restaurant bintang empat." Diu tersenyum lebar. "Kamu mengundang Narain?" Diu mengangkat alisnya. Dia menghela nafas.

"Iya, aku mengundangnya. Tadi aku sempat bertemu dengannya pagi-pagi sekali. Kurasa sekarang dia ada di penangkaran."

Kali ini Atid yang menghela nafas, "di penangkaran? Hah..Aku tak pernah mendapat kabarnya semenjak lulus kuliah-" calon suami Diu mendekati mereka. memegang pundak Diu pelan, dan tersenyum ramah pada Atid.

"Hallo, kamu pasti Atid. Senang bertemu denganmu." Katanya sambil mengelurkan tangannya. Atid membalasnya. Sama-sama tersenyum ramah.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga." Diu tersenyum manis pada Andy. Lalu melihat kearah Atid dengan tatapan seakan-akan berbicara. 'kamu harus menemui Narain.'

Setelah ini, Atid harus bertemu denga pria itu.

=00=

Tempat penangkarang itu tidak berubah. Masih sama ketika pertama kali Atid datang. Sayangnya ibu Narain sudah tak bekerja lagi disini. Atid dengar kalau dokter disini sudah diganti dengan seorang dokter hewan dari Australia. Walau begitu beberapa binatang yang di piara oleh penangkaran masih ada disana. Termasuk Toto.

Ketika dia datang kesana, yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah si dokter dari Australia itu. seperti yang terlihat dokter itu sangat ramah dan enerjik. Atid bercengkrama dengannya sebentar. Sebelum akhirnya dia bertanya tentang Narain.

"Oh,.. Dr. Ashvik? Dia ada di kandang gajah. kamu bisa kesana bertemu dengannya."

Jadi setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, tanpa basa-basi lagi Atid berjalan menuju kandang gajah. Mungkin juga dia bisa bertemu dengan Toto. Sudah lama tak mendengar kabar si gajah itu.

Dan di sanalah dia -Ingat betul Atid tentang Toto, dia dan Narain memberikan tanda pada Toto agar gajah itu dapat di kenali. Tubuh gajah itu sudah besar bahkan bisa di naiki manusia dewasa. Belalai Toto bermain di dalam air. Dan mata Atid teralihkan pada sosok di samping si gajah. sosok pria India dengan baju khas dari negaranya. Tangannya bergerak mengusap kulit sang gajah.

"Narain.."

Atid tak bisa berbohong kalau Narain mengalami perubahan yang cukup banyak. Tubuhnya menjadi lebih tinggi, berisi dengan beberapa otot tubuh yang sempurna di tubuhnya, kulitnya lebih terlihat exotic dari biasanya, wajahnya terlihat lebih maskulin dari pertama kali mereka berpisah. Walau begitu kesan manis dengan pipi sedikit bulat dan hidung mancung itu masih ada. Belum lagi bibir merah dan warna madu dari matanya yang terlihat -lebih menggoda.

Astaga..

Sepertinya sang empu sadar telah di perhatikan. Pandangan Narain teralihkan kearah Atid berada. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka hanya bertatap. Sebelum Narain memberikan senyum lebar.

"Atid.." Atid tersenyum menanggapi. Sambil berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati Narain. Atid bersyukur kalau Narain tak melebihi tinggi badannya. Walau perbedaannya Cuma sedikit sih.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Atid pada Narain. Pria itu masih tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja. bagaimana dengan kamu?"

"Terlihat baik.." sambil menaikan bahunya. Narain dan Atid terawa sebentar.

"Kamu tak berubah. Selain tambah tinggi," katanya. Atid tersenyum menanggapi. Dia mengusap kepalanya, sudah lama mereka tak bertemu. Benar-benar ganjal. "Aku tak menyangka kalau kamu akan menetap di Amerika." Sambung Narain lagi.

Atid memandang Narain sebentar. "yah.. aku dapat pekerjaan disana. Bagaimana kamu tahu?"

"Aku bertanya pada Diu. Setelah lulus kuliah aku kembali kesini untuk mengantar ibu. Sekalian bertemu dengan kalian. Tapi aku hanya bertemu Diu. Dia berkata bahwa kau tak pulang." Ada jeda beberapa saat. Tangan Narain kembali mengusap badan Toto. Atid menghela nafas.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku kira kamu sudah melupakanku."

"Kau bercanda?" Narain menatap Atid tak percaya.

"Tidak –Narain.. aku.."

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu. tak mungkin aku melupakan seseorang yang sudah lama aku cintai-.." Narain tak meneruskan kata-katanya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Tak melihat kearah Atid. Atid sendiri, Wajah pria Thailand itu melongo. Menatap Narain lebih tak percaya. Jadi selama ini cintanya tidak sepihak.

Sebelum akhirnya dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"A-apa..?" Narain menatap Atid dengan pandangan ketakutan. Pria berkacamata itu memegang perutnya. Berusaha meredakan tawanya, dia menatap Narain sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang miring karena tertawa tadi.

"Kamu tahu apa yang barusan kamu ucapkan?" Narain meneguk ludahnya. Atid menyeringai. Dibuat gemas oleh sosok di depannya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, bodoh.."

"Hah?" Narain mengkerutkan alisnya. sementara Atid mendekatkan wajahnya pada Narain. Menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Pelan tapi pasti, bibirnya menyentuh lembut bibir milik Narain. Ciuman itu tak bernafsu. Hanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya Atid menarik ciumannya kembali. Tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan melihat kearah Narain. Rasa gundah yang dulu merayap di hatinya sirna begitu saja.

"Pertama kali melihat kamu di padang rumput itu, aku sudah lama tertarik padamu." Tangannya terangkat. Memegang dagu Narain agar matanya mereka saling bertatapan. Onyx dan madu yang dibayangi cinta. "aku tak tahu apa perasaan itu. Tapi aku sadar kalau aku memang jatuh cinta.." katanya sambil mendengus geli.

Narain menatap Atid dengan tatapan tak menyangka. Matanya berkedip. Lalu akhirmya dia ikut tertawa, "hahahah.. Atid.." tangan Narain dia lingkarkan pada leher si pria Thailand. Membuat jarak di antara mereka hampir tak ada. Jari-jari Narain memainkan rambut hitam legam miliknya. Atid sendiri melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang si pria India.

"Terimakasih banyak.." ungkapnya sambil tersenyum tulus, sebelum ciuman datang untuk kedua kalinya.

Pasalnya, mereka melupakan Toto, si gajah cerdik dengan belalai lihainya, yang tiba-tiba saja menyemprotkan air pada mereka berdua.

"TOTO!" teriak dua orang yang sedang kasmaran.

End(?)

.

Wkwkwk.. akhirnya selesai juga. Butuh waktu satu bulan bagi saya untuk menyelesaikan fic ini :"D

Maaf banget kalau kesannya ini plot kaya maksa banget. Serius aja saya kehabisan ide. Tapi cukup senang karena bisa menyelesaikan fic ini. :') oh ya.. terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah mau membaca.

Kritik, saran, masukan, apapun itu saya terima. But NO FLAME.

Oh iya.. ceritanya belum selesai..

.

.

 **Omake**

Setelah di guyur semprotan air dari Toto, Narain mengajak Atid untuk mengeringkan diri di dalam rumah. Kamar itu sudah tak sama seperti dulu. Si dokter dari Australia menggunakan kamar lama Narain sebagai kamar tamu.

Atid sedang mengeringkan badannya dengan handuk yang tadi di berikan oleh Narain. Sampai matanya teralihkan pada sebuah buku bersampul kulit merah dengan judul bertinta emas ' _Kama sutra'._ Diatas meja kayu coklat tua.

Eh.

"Atid, ini buku apa?" tanya dia pada Narain yang sedang mengganti pakaian. Narain memandang penasaran, alisnya terangkat, mendekati Atid dengan kancing kemeja yang masih terbuka.

"Oh.. kamu tidak tahu buku ini?" tanya Narain balik pada Atid sambil memberi cengiran –yang-menurut-Atid-terlihat-nakal.

"Em.. aku pernah menonton filmnya sih.. tidak- Cuma trailernya saja …sih." ungkapnya agak terbata-bata. Tak dia sangka bahwa jari-jari Narain bermain di kancing kemejanya.

"Mau mencobanya?" bisik pelan si pria India di kupingnya. Tanganya membuka kancing kemejanya satu-persatu. Mulai dari atas sampai bawah.

Tidak. Atid tak menyesal telah bertanya tentang buku itu.

.

End

.


End file.
